Niveau Ultime
by Radiklement
Summary: Tyson et les autres sont enfermés dans l'abbaye de Voltaire, parce qu'ils sont parti à la recherche de Kai, Tyson, fils de la plus grande voleuse de tout les temps, avait comme mission de piqué un truc pour sa mère. Les sbires de Voltaire ne le laisseront
1. Niveau 0,5

Une nouvelle fic, dédié à mon frère, parce qu'il adore Tyson ! Alors voilà je présente le tout ici, maintenant, sur l'heure !

Titre : Niveau Ultime

Chapitres : Il devrait y en avoir 37 (Mais c'est pas sûr)

Genre : Action suspense aventure mystère (presque tout les styles en fait)

Couple : Aucun pour l'instant

Disclaimer : La folie des personnages m'appartient et (Tyson aussi !) non cé pas juste !

Auteur : Moi-même

Chapitre écrit à ce jour : Le premier celui qui suit

Déviation que pourrait prendre ce fic : Humour (malsain ou noir)

Chapitre 1 Niveau 0.5

La vie est un fromage bleu des fois, ça goûte mauvais, c'est pas respirable et elle s'acharne sur vous pour que vous ne l'oubliez pas à un point tel que vous ne pensé plus qu'à ce stupide fromage bleu resté coincé dans votre frigo qui donne à tout vos hot-dogs chéris une terrible odeur de pourriture ainsi qu'au reste des aliments se cachant de votre merveilleux petit Frigidaire.

Le genre de pensée qui venait embêtée l'esprit de Tyson dans des instants particulièrement grave. Mais il se répéta une seconde fois, mentalement, que la vie était un fromage bleu particulièrement mûr en essayant de se dégager de ses liens. Le problème était que lui, Daichi, Ray, Max, Kenny et Hilary, après avoir eut la mauvaise idée de partir à la recherche de Kai et de s'exécuter dans cette optique pour rejoindre leur ex-capitaine c'était fait piégé dans l'abbaye. Par un stupide piège que le septième sens de Tyson –étant donné que son sixième sens est celui qui lui permet d'ingérer des quantités industrielles de nourriture sans grossir- aurait du détecter.

« Concentre toi mon vieux, sur ce que ta mère t'a appris pour ce genre de situation. » s'obligea Tyson en fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément pour reprendre son calme. Nous sommes ligotés tous les 6 et les chaînes qui les attachaient ne semblaient pas prêtes à nous laisser partir sans résister. Notre hôte, charmant Mr. Hiwatari n'est pas foutu de venir nous expliquer son plan machiavélique comme tout bon méchant normal le ferait, il nous laisse moisir dans son donjon. Je suis venu ici pour trouver Kai et pour rapporter à Mr. Dickenson l'arme Beyblade créée par la Biovolt. Même si pour se faire je dois la voler. . .

Tyson se tortilla un peu plus entre ses chaînes, sachant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt se démener comme un beau diable pour prouver qu'il valait bien l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait reçu lors de son enfance. Ce qui ouvre une parenthèse clé sur notre histoire : ( La mère de Tyson est une cambrioleuse hors pair, elle a dressé son fils pour qu'il ait les mêmes talents qu'elle durant sa petite enfance. Tout le long de sa vie, Tyson a dû mettre sur le compte de la gourmandise quelques disparition mystérieuses, moments où il allait aidé sa mère dans ses vols et ses magouilles. Ce qui signifie que notre charmant beybladeur est un as du crime. Ainsi quand il avait convaincu les autres de l'accompagner pour partir à la recherche de Kai, son but principal était de voler l'arme secrète de Voltaire et peut-être deux ou trois trucs pour sa mère.). À cet instant, le jeune garçon au yeux bruns réussit à se débarrasser de ses liens.

Tyson ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? éclata Daichi en apercevant son coéquipier qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, sans prendre la peine de les sortir de là.

Écouté les gars, je vais revenir vous cherchez, mais il n'y a rien pour vous sortir d'ici dans cette pièce, attendez-moi là je ne serais pas long, expliqua t'il avec un sourire rassurant pour ses amis.

Mais Tyson, tu es fou ou quoi ? Comment veux-tu t'en sortir toi-même? Nous sommes dans l'abbaye de Voltaire je te signale, ce type ne lésine pas avec les systèmes de sécurité, déclara Max de manière préventive.

Et puis comment as-tu fait pour te libérer de tes chaînes, demanda Ray, l'air particulièrement interrogateur.

Ça c'est mon secret, je vous expliquerai plus tard, répondit Tyson tout en s'extirpant de ses vêtements habituels sous lesquels il portait une combinaison noire excessivement moulante. Il retourna sa casquette de sens de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit plus rouge et bleue, mais bien noire comme le reste de sa tenue.

Tyson ? hésita Hilary, avec un air aussi surpris que tous les autres.

C'est juste un test, du gâteau pour moi ce manoir les gars, je vais tous me les faire les hommes de Voltaire, je vais trouver Kai, ce que veux Dickenson et je rappliques vous cherchez, promis, ça prendra pas de temps.

Ce que Tyson ne savait pas c'était que le manoir de Voltaire était le gâteau le mieux garder auquel il se soit jamais attaqué. Sa mère n'était pas là pour le conseiller. Il ne lui restait plus que ses techniques, sa mémoire, son instinct et ses réflexes. (C'est quand même pas si mal)

Le jeune garçon s'élança dans les couloirs, s'en tenir compte des cris d'avertissements de ses amis, pour se perdre dans le dédale de direction que possédait l'abbaye sous un regard gris, dur et malfaisant.

Comme ça tu veux jouer au plus malin Tyson. Alors vas-y, révèle moi tout tes secrets, après je t'écraserai. . . Aucun des autres membres de l'équipe ne te reverras, en fait, personne ne verra plus jamais les Bladebreakers, pas si leur joueur élite tente de voler quelque chose chez Voltaire Hiwatari.

Prenant contact avec son mentor, l'observateur au regard exprimant les plus mauvaises intentions fit le premier rapport d'une longue suite.

Monsieur, il est au niveau 1, il va tenter quelque chose . . .

Reçu 5 sur 5, ne le lâche surtout pas.

Cé tout, je dois filer, merci d'avance pour les reviews, j'espère que vous allez aimer ça ! Y aura plus d'action dans les prochains chap, c'est qu'une entré en matière !


	2. Niveau 1

Me r'vlà, j'n'suis d'ailleur pas prête de partir, 37 chap. . . il m'en reste 35 à faire ! Bon assez blablater, je veux vous dire que je compte vous sortir des chapitres giga cours (Jamais plus de quatre pages) comme ça, ce sera facile d'en poster un par semaine (voir même plus !) Bon merci pour les bons commentaires, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

Niveau 1

Monsieur, chuchota une voix dans son communicateur, il est au niveau 1.

Tyson s'était élancé dans les couloirs, sans rien craindre de ce qu'il l'entourait. Mais son 7e sens le forçait à demeurer quand même un peu sur ses gardes. Partout autour de lui ce n'était que mur et brique. 2 murs s'allongeant en un couloir interminable et un passage sombre qui ne semblait pas vouloir mener où que ce soit. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus se secoua mentalement. Resté concentrer sur son objectif. « N'oublie pas mon chou, tu dois toujours te concentrer sur ton objectif. Rien d'autre ne doit jamais compter plus que ce que tu veux faire. Tu veux des spaghettis. »

Sa mère était tellement drôle, elle lui donnait un de ses trucs de pickpocket puis elle se lançait dans ses devoirs maternels tout de suite après. Tyson essaya de se concentrer plutôt que de sourire bêtement au souvenir de sa maman chérie. « Je dois voler cette arme, la ramener à Mr. Dickenson, prendre celle que maman veut, libérer les 5 autres puis je sors d'ici » se répéta-t-il pour se convaincre qu'il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il était venu faire là.

Un étrange son retentit derrière lui. Le jeune garçon se figea sur place et prêta l'oreille. C'était comme si on avait voulu griffer un tableau de classe d'un bon coup des ongles de la main. Sauf que les ongles utilisés pour créer ce grincement à vous donner des frissons dans le dos devaient appartenir à un géant. Parce que le résonnement du son prenait des proportions beaucoup trop grandes pour que les objets qui raclent le sol derrière lui soient de la taille d'ongles humain réels. Ça rappelait à Tyson le film d'horreur préféré de son père. Massacre à la tronçonneuse sans le bruit de moteur. Juste un raclement et un sifflement inquiétant.

Le voleur se retourna vers la source du bruit pour apercevoir des éclats argentés dans le noir qui se ruaient sur lui. Éviter le mal ou le fuir ? C'était la question qui avait fait que sa mère avait rencontré son archéologue de père et l'avait épousé, comme il l'avait découverte, pillant un tombeau égyptien... Mais Tyson doutait de faire une rencontre aussi fortuite avec la personne qui lui lançait ses choses grinçantes et tournoyantes dans le vide.

Ses yeux bruns se durcirent quand il réalisa qu'on le bombardait de lames tranchantes comme des rasoirs, d'une taille d'au mois 30 cm de diamètre, tournoyant et virevoltant dans toutes les directions, prêtes à le réduire en morceau au moindre faux mouvement. Tyson se détourna, très lentement, l'air assez amusé. On voulait jouer à faire du hachis parementé avec lui ? Eh bien tant mieux, il avait reçu un excellent entraînement pour de tel cas.

Dos tourné au danger, il attendit patiemment que les lames mortelles se rapprochent. Il les entendit, quand elles frôlèrent les murs et le plafond, à trois mètres de lui. Dans sa tête, il se mit à compter : deux mètres, un, la moitié, en voilà une. Caché dans l'ombre à des mètres de là, son espion n'en revenait pas. Il affichait un tel calme. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait pas du tout peur d'être tranché en pièce détaché, ce qui signifiait que Tyson avait les ressources nécessaires pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas sans le moindre problème. Et connaissant Voltaire, si le jeune adolescent aux cheveux bleus réussissait cette épreuve, il lui donnerait automatiquement accès à la prochaine épreuve puisqu'il adorait les gens qui s'acharnent.

Tyson de son côté, inspira profondément, l'air plus calme que jamais. Chose étonnante de sa part. Ses mèches bleues pendaient autour de son visage concentré, le sifflement d'une lame se rapprocha de son épaule, un autre de sa jambe gauche, dangereusement près, ses yeux se rétrécirent. Et au moment précis où le jeune garçon évitait l'attaque sans le moindre effort apparent, exécutant une simple figure de gymnastique (une culbute), il se dit qu'il devrait rester lui-même même s'il agissait en voleur. Sa mère n'était pas là pour l'obliger à jouer quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un l'observait, quelqu'un qui risquait d'avoir des doutes s'il n'était pas normal.

Parce que le vrai Tyson aurait certainement lancé une remarque au décorateur avant d'éviter l'attaque. Mais comme chaque fois qu'il suivait les enseignements de sa mère, le jeune homme perdait une partie de lui-même et devenait plus dur, plus froid et pragmatique, même s'il détestait cela.

Wow, je l'ai échappé belle celle-là, se vanta-t-il, retrouvant avec ses soulagements ses habitudes.

C'était là un problème fréquent pour les gens qui vivait une double vie. Dans son cas, être le super Tyson, le vedette internationale et hyper mondialement connue le jour, puis devenir le voleur mystérieux, qui ne laissait jamais de trace derrière lui, suivant le chemin tracé par sa mère, Tyson l'inconnu cambriolant tout les musées, la nuit.

D'autre lames surgirent et cette fois ce fut avec un éclat de rire que l'adolescent se chargea de les éviter en faisant d'abord un roue latérale, quelques sauts qu'on aurait cru impossible à faire pour quelqu'un qui a mangé trois tonnes de chocolat quelques heures auparavant et arrêté entre deux doigts la dernière des lames argentés et tournoyantes qui tentait de l'atteindre.

C'était Tyson Granger, mais oui mes dames et messieurs, le seul l'unique, qui a réussit une fois de plus à relever le défi qu'on lui avait lancer, scanda t'il d'un ton plus que joyeux, fier de lui et de ses prouesses.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans un mur, donnant l'accès au niveau supérieur, tandis que l'observateur de Tyson resté silencieux jusque-là faisait son rapport sur ce qui venait de se produire.

Monsieur, il a réussit la première épreuve, comme vous avez pu le voir, mais je crois qu'il risque de nous donner plus de fil à retordre que vous ne l'aviez d'abord cru. Il monte déjà au niveau deux.

Ce n'est pas étonnant, le premier niveau est le plus facile, il ne laisse de surprise à personne, mais ne le lâcher pas, je veux tout savoir sur comment et quand il craquera, tout les plus grands criminels ont une faille.

Bien monsieur.

Tyson eut un sourire innocent et taquin.

Direction Niveau deux ! Et un gagnant qui passe un !

Trop de réflexion ? Pas assez d'action ? Si c'est le cas dite le, je veux vous satisfaire ! Juste comme ça, bon weekend (ici cé le weekend !)


	3. Niveau 2

Niveau 2 monsieur, il est bien au niveau deux.

Tyson se força à faire comme s'il n'avait pas senti la présence se cachant derrière lui. Il était loin, mais le Japonais pouvait quand même le deviner, là à quelque pas de lui. L'adolescent réprima un tremblement. Il détestait être pourchassé, traqué ou suivi. . .

« Si c'est comme ça, je crois que je vais passer au niveau supérieur le plus rapidement possible. »

Son poursuivant frémit en comprenant qu'il avait été repéré, si son maître apprenait qu'il avait été assez imprudent pour être percé à jour . . . « Tant pis Tyson, tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras. »

Sous ses mèches bleu foncé, le jeune voleur réfléchissait. Les couloirs sombrent se superposaient les uns aux autres, sans fin. Que pouvait-il faire sinon d'attendre que le piège que comportait cet étage lui tombe dessus ? Grognant son mécontentement le jeune homme n'entendit pas tout de suite la chose qui aurait l'alarmer. Pas un crissement cette fois, mais bien un hurlement sauvage.

Quand Tyson se retourna, l'air surpris, il était déjà trop tard pour contrecarré les plans de Voltaire. Pendant deux instants, le beybladeur cru que sa fin était venu.

Car se ruant sur lui à une vitesse de pointe de 100 km/h, une affreuse créature qui avait dû être humaine un jour, bavant et écumant, prête à mordre, à déchiqueter, à déchirer, mais par dessus tout, prête à tuer. À le tuer, lui l'impudent, l'imprudent, le fou innocent qui avait osé se rendre jusque là dans l'antre de Voltaire et de ses démons. « Je ne crois pas que maman m'avait parlé de ce que je ferais contre des mutants. . . »s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'ignoble créature se jeta sur l'adolescent dans un râle sauvage. Ses yeux violets bruns se retrouvèrent juste sous ceux de Tyson qui en eut un haut le coeur. La bête qui venait de le plaquer au sol de tout son poids avait certes été un être humain un jour, mais avait les yeux du diable et la force d'un véritable démon. Écrasé par l'épreuve qu'on le forçait à affronter, le pauvre champion du monde ne pouvait rein faire d'autre que d'éviter les crocs jaunies par le tartre et devenu roses à cause du sang de ses dernières victimes.

Détournant le nez devant son haleine pestilentielle, Tyson essaya de trouver quelque chose à faire d'autre que de parer les attaques de cet adversaire inattendu. Sa belle assurance avait disparu, ses chances de l'emporter aussi. C'est à ce moment où les dents du désespoir et celles de l'ex-femme qui l'assaillait allaient le mettre en pièce que le jeune voleur compris ce à quoi il était confronté. Cet être hirsute, sal et répugnant était une expérience de Boris Balkov, le bras droit de Voltaire, qui avait très très mal tourné . . .

« Reste à savoir comment m'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne me déchire en deux avec ses crocs et ses griffes. » songea Tyson avant de pousser son premier cri sous la terrible morsure des ongles décharnés et pointus de la créature dans sa chair. Son épaule gauche sévèrement touché, il comprit que ce n'était plus le moment d'attendre que la solution lui tombe dessus. Alors, comme par magie, la solution et la force dont il avait besoin pour la mettre en pratique, lui vint en un souffle chaleureux et bienfaiteur provenant de nulle part et partout à la fois.

Il aurait pu jurer que c'était un signe. Une pensée de sa mère qui avait traversé les mers pour le rejoindre et lui demander de continuer à se battre. A cet instant où tout semblait perdu et où le visage jaune et sal se penchait au dessus de lui, un filet de bave glissant par la commissure des lèvres gercés de la pauvre femme, il se rappela. . . « Tu n'as jamais le droit à l'erreur, hein mon chéri, dit toi le bien, une seule erreur, peu importe dans quoi tu la fait et tout est perdu. L'erreur est fatale pour les gens de notre métier. Tous tes proches, tes amis et ceux qui ont de l'importance pour toi cours des risques. La moindre erreur et tous ces gens sont perdus. . . »

Non, pas le droit à l'erreur, pas le droit de laisser tomber. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Relevant la tête vers la créature qui le gardait plaquée au sol, Tyson se força d'afficher un sourire désarmant. Ce qui réussit au plus haut point. Surpris par ce retournement, son attaquante s'arrêta. Elle se mit même à trembler. Sa première observation était donc la bonne, il y avait bien un être humain là-dessous.

La bête pencha sa tête de coté en regardant la plaie qu'elle avait ouverte sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, ravalant un filet de bave, comme pour reprendre contenance.

Oui, ça me fait mal un peu, mais jamais autant que ce que tu as dû subir en vivant ici. Je ne te veux pas de mal, alors, si tu me laisse passer, je te promets, sur tout ce que j'ai, que je te sortirais d'ici, expliqua Tyson d'une voix apaisante.

L'être immonde qui le maintenait au sol se leva, gênée par sa difformité et son agissement envers ce jeune homme qui ne semblait pas l'haïr pour autant, et au contraire, donnait l'impression de ne lui vouloir que du bien. Quand elle fut à deux mètres de distance, l'adolescent se leva, un sourire attachant et réconfortant aux lèvres. « Elle disait toujours que personne ne pouvait me résister quand j'étais sincère » pensa Tyson en se remémorant sa mère.

La bête resta loin de lui, avec respect. Le voleur lui fit un signe de la main, impressionné par le pouvoir qu'il possédait sans le savoir, avant de filer à l'autre bout du couloir, vers la porte qui le mènerait à la prochaine épreuve.

De son coté, son espion ravala sa rage et sa colère, ne pouvant croire que le cambrioleur avait passé au travers de cette épreuve en usant tout simplement de psychologie et de ses beaux yeux. Mais il devait faire son rapport et vite.

Monsieur, niveau trois maintenant,

Déjà ! Je devrais peut-être jeté un coup d'œil au méthode de ce freluquet, il est peut-être meilleur que je le pensais.

Il ne faut jamais sous-estimé son adversaire.

S'il se rend au niveau 5, je veux bien croire ton vieux dicton, mais allons, arrange-toi pour que cette fois, on ne lui laisse pas de chance mon p'tit.

Bien monsieur. . .

Toda por este noche, yo soy teriblamente enfada, no puedo hacer nada de mas. Et pour l'espagnol aussi c'est fini salut ! Chao ! Hasta la vista !


	4. Niveau 3

Niveau 3

Il est maintenant au niveau trois monsieur, glissa l'informateur de Voltaire dans son appareil portatif.

Je sais, je sais, dépêché vous de l'arrêter, je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il aille plus loin !

Tyson lui de son côté, avait adopté son éternel sourire vainqueur, après avoir franchi la seconde porte. Il se disait que ce ne serait finalement pas si dur que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts, se répercutant sur les murs pour s'étendrent dans le labyrinthe de dédale de l'abbaye, de façon à ce que tous les occupants sachent qu'il approchait. « Accroche-toi petite épreuve, j'arrive. »

Son épaule blessée lors du dernier niveau ne lui faisait pas très mal pour l'instant, mais il se doutait que ce n'était que partie remise, autant ne pas prendre trop de risque pour l'instant. Il ralentit la cadence.

À cet instant, d'autres bruits de pas que les siens retentirent derrière et devant lui. Les yeux bruns de l'adolescent se réduirent à deux fentes, comme la colère montait en lui tandis qu'il tirait ses conclusions par rapport aux événements qui se produisaient autour de lui. Depuis tout à l'heure, toutes les tactiques de Voltaire Hiwatari s'étaient réduites à mettre tous les avantages de son côté. Jamais Tyson n'avait eu droit jusque-là, à un combat ou une épreuve fair-play. Ça manquait d'esprit sportif. Et ça ne semblait pas vouloir se présenter de façon à ce qu'il y en ai plus dans les prochaines joutes.

« Quoi que s'inviter chez quelqu'un pour le cambrioler, ce n'est pas trop fair-play non plus. » songea le jeune voleur alors qu'une ombre surgissait derrière lui.

Réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, le beybladeur se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant. Il avait complètement oublié les bruits de pas ayant résonné devant lui quelques instants auparavant. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'apercevoir de la supercherie, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et l'immobilisa. « Pas la moindre erreur Tyson, ne l'oublie pas, pas le droit à la moindre erreur. »

Mais qu'est-ce que. . .

Avant que le pauvre ne comprenne dans quel bourbier il s'était empêtré, un poing à la vitesse fulgurante se jeta sur lui. Pendant quelques instants, Tyson ne vit plus que de petits dragons bleus et blancs lui tourner autour de la tête. Puis son cerveau s'illumina, tandis que son crâne lui lançait des signaux de détresse. Deux personnes. Il allait devoir se battre contre deux personnes.

Relevant la tête avec panache et toute la dignité qui lui restait, le jeune champion du monde, qui était prêt à recevoir le prix du champion des imbéciles, évalua ses adversaires. Celui qui l'avait frappé était un adolescent d'environ 16-17 ans, à la forte carrure, aux yeux injectés de sang qui n'avait pas du tout l'air dans son état normal. Il ressemblait étrangement à Voltaire en plus jeune. Il avait l'air plutôt fort et pas trop commode.

Quant à celui qui le tenait, il avait des muscles d'aciers et une poigne de fer. Tyson avait beau s'esquinter le dos, se débattre entre ses bras, donner des coups de pieds devant et derrière, son geôlier ne desserrait pas sa prise. En fait, il ne bougeait pas du tout. À bien y penser, le jeune homme réalisa que les bras qui le tenait prisonnier était froid comme du métal. Comme si celui qui le maintenait en place était fait de métal ou était un robot. Un cliquètement étrange et un grincement de charnière (genre pas assez huilées) fit comprendre à Tyson que son hypothèse était la bonne.

« Un robot, c'est comme des chaînes, tantôt j'étais enchaîné et je me suis sortis de là encore mieux que le magicien je ne sais plus qui » songea t'il en se tortillant comme un serpent.

Comme de fait, le robot ne réagit pas plus à cette tentative qu'aux autres et Tyson pu se défaire de son emprise avant que le Voltaire rajeuni n'ait le temps d'essayer de le frapper. Ainsi, quand l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'accroupit au sol, il évita sans problème l'attaque lancer sur lui qui se répercuta contre le robot resté derrière, impassible. Le pauvre drogué à la force sur développé par les analgisants se mit à appeler sa mère à l'aide tellement la douleur fut forte dans son poing devenu ensanglanté.

Un robot de première qualité, dit Tyson en passant devant les deux pseudo combattants qui restèrent derrière lui, l'un se lamentant à fendre l'âme, l'autre, statue de métal et de fer blanc, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester là, figé dans sa pose, tenant le vide.

Tandis que le jeune homme franchissait la troisième porte, son espion poussa un furieux, mais subtile cri de dépis. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans les circuits du robot qui avait lâché quelque part.

Il a passé au niveau supérieur monsieur, murmura t'il d'un ton enragé mais retenu.

C'est très mauvais pour toi ça tu sais, très très mauvais pour toi mon garçon.

Le sourire amer du jeune homme caché dans l'ombre brilla dans la noirceur du couloir. Il allait bientôt devoir s'occuper personnellement de Tyson, il devenait de plus en plus embêtant.


	5. Niveau 4

Je suis revenu et je vais rester aussi longtemps que possible, oui je vais continuer mon histoire, mais je sais pas si je vais réussir à la terminer avant la fin de l'année scolaire, ce qui m'a empêché d'écrire durant les deux derniers mois (à part les devoirs durant septembre. . .) c'est les vacances! Parce que pendant mes vacances, je n'ai jamais d'ordi, présentement j'écris à l'école, seule place ou j'ai accès à internet, ça résume bien!

Je tiens à dire que cette histoire découle d'un jeu que j'ai fait avec mon frère et ma sœur il y a au moins 6 mois. Alors je ne me rappelle plus de tout les détails, oui , j'en invente quelques uns pardon à Marc mon petit frère de 11 ans qui faisait Tyson, je vais te maganer plus que pendant notre jeu! Et non, mon frère ne ressemble pas à Tyson (d'un point de vue physique) mais il a son esprit gagnant, innocent et trognon (de pomme) En d'autre mot, ce qu'il est chou! Alors, voilà. . .

Lady naruto chan (et vive les espaces!) :Voici donc la suite, que je suis très fière de mettre enfin, j'espère que tu lis encore cette histoire de dingue et que tu vas l'adorer, dsl pour le retard.

Vierge : Est-ce que tu vas encore bavé en lisant ce chapitre de Niveau ultime? C'est d'un suspens à vous tuer quelqu'un! Mais bon, j'espère que tu vas lire et aimer autant que d'habitude. Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.

Fuschicho : Je sais jamais comment écrire ton nom d'une fois à l'autre, mais bon peu importe, voici la SUITE! Suis toute contente! Bon, alors c'est ça, et euh, est-ce que tu lisais pas Jeu amoureux toi? Parce que si oui, j'ai traduit un autre chap! Merci d'aller voir et de passer par ici, à plus!

Sailor Ocean :Merci d'être là, et d'écrire, reviens commenter dès que t'auras lu la suite ci-dessous, merci d'avance! Je suis très contente de continuer d'écrire cette histoire, espécialement quand je vois qu'il y a des gens qui veulent la lire!

Toutes les idées d'épreuve pour Tyson seront acceptées, il va m'en falloir si je veux faire 36 chapitres, par contre je n'ai des idées que pour 14 autres chapitre, il y en a 4 de fait, ça fait 18 de pré révisé, alors vous n'avez pas beaucoup de place pour les suggestions (rien que 8!) alors dépêcher vous de m,en envoyer, je les utiliserais avec plaisir si elles respectent mon sens des valeurs! Merci d'avance pour votre participation. Bonne lecture! (Ça fait pas un peu téteu ça?)

Niveau 4

-Monsieur, il est au niveau 4, et il n'a pas l'air prêt d'abandonner, fit Kai dans son communicateur en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'affreuse impression que bientôt son grand-père l'obligerait à se dévoiler à Tyson et à l'affronter alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Ça l'inquiétait terriblement. Il avait déjà fait assez de choses affreuses pour sa famille pour ne plus vouloir en rajouter, surtout pas avec un de ses meilleurs ex-coéquipiers. Et bien que Tyson le fasse passablement chier (quel langage, c'est digne des Hiwatari!), il ne songeait pas être capable de lui faire du mal.

Pas comme Voltaire entendait que le mal devait être!

-Au niveau 15 Kai, alors si jamais il se rend jusque là, alors tu devras le faire payer pour son audace, compris?

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il n'avait pas assez trahi les Bladebreakers comme ça? Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment un lâche sur tous les plans?

Comme il ne répondait pas son grand-père s'énerva.

-Kai!

-Oui, grand-père, puis l'adolescent raccrocha, Tyson, on se retrouve au niveau 15, bonne chance mon vieux. Accroche-toi. Parce que je ne te suivrais pas pour voir ce qui suit.

Tyson lui, de son coté, poursuivait sa route, en se demandant dans qu'elle galère il s'était embarqué. Son grand-père allait lui tomber sur la tête si jamais il venait à apprendre qu'il avait encore commis un vol et une perquisition chez quelqu'un sous l'ordre de sa mère. Et peu importait si c'était Voltaire Hiwatari sa victime, peu importerait si c'était sous les ordres de Mr, Dickenson qu'il avait agit. Son grand-père lui tomberait sur la tête quand même.

Le jeune homme se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il vivait chez le père de son père avec un sourire, tout en enfilant un autre couloir au pas de course, ayant hâte d'en terminer. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu la côte avec le vieux Granger, elle était trop belle, trop jeune, trop bonne aux arts martiaux pour une femme, trop si et trop ça et trop patati et trop blablabla. Alors pas question qu'une petite voleuse de dernier ordre élève son petit-fils. Même pas pour tout l'or du monde.

La jeune Neiko n'avait pas eu le droit de garder son enfant et dans la famille, il y avait eu un véritable procès. Le père de l'enfant refusant qu'on traite ainsi son épouse, le père dudit père refusant que le pauvre enfant devienne un malfaiteur et la défunte grand-mère n'étant déjà plus là pour calmer les ardeurs des deux hommes de la famille, ce fut l'horreur. La mère de Tyson avait réussi à passer un marché et avait son fils avec elle durant la moitié de l'année, sous la surveillance de son mari.

Surveillance mal pratiquée, bien sûr. Mais qui s'en choquait encore, à part le vieux Granger?

Alors qu'il en était là dans ses pensées, Tyson tomba nez à nez avec son épreuve. Une énorme glissade qui s'étirait vers une sorte de trou sans fond, complètement noire. L'ombre qui l'enveloppait était tranché par des pics acérés de métal qui devaient être coupant comme des rasoirs. Mais encore là, le jeune champion de beyblade ne pouvait rien affirmer, puisqu'il ne suivait que ce que ses yeux lui disait.

-Ne te fis jamais complètement à ce que tu vois. Fis-toi à ce que tu ressens, disais son père. Ce n'est pas toujours en voyant les choses qu'on peut les comprendre.

Le jeune homme aux longues mèches bleues devinait que le piège caché devant lui en cachait un autre, bien pire. Alors il s'agenouilla très lentement devant le tunnel couvert de pics et y fit doucement passer sa main. Ses doigts disparurent derrière un filet de couleur noir qui n'avait aucune consistance. Un hologramme. « Voilà donc ce que tu dois voir » aurait dit son grand-père, quand Tyson passa avec beaucoup de précaution sa tête dans l'hologramme pour voir se qui l'attendait. Mais avant qu'il ait tout vu de la véritable épreuve qui l'attendait, un coup de pied l'envoya valdinguer dans le tunnel, sans trop lui laisser le choix.

-L'attention, c'est la clé de tout, pas d'attention, pas de trésor à voler au bout, que Neiko disait.

« On dirait un mauvais proverbe chinois maman! » hurla t'il dans ses pensées tout en considérant avec horreur qu'il se précipitait dans une fosse pleine d'eau et de requin! Avec son épaule ouverte et en sang, il allait les attirer à lui avant de trouver la sortie. Mais comment n'avait-il pas pu prévoir que Voltaire aurait caché un truc de ce genre dans son manoir, c'était trop gros, trop évident pour que le vieil Hiwatari ne se serve pas de cette astuce!

« Tyson espèce de pauvre idiot! »

Alors le jeune garçon tomba, et tomba et tomba pendant ce qui lui apparut des siècles, tandis que Kai, son observateur le suivait des yeux et espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à appeler son grand père pour lui annoncer que le jeune voleur avait raté son coup dans la quatrième épreuve et qu'il y était passé.

Et Tyson tomba encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il touche enfin le fond du fond. L'eau qui remplissait le bassin des requins. Des vaguelettes d'un bleu pur comme un ciel de printemps changèrent de sens quand il s'enfonça dans la substance liquide. Des ailerons gris, certains autres noirs, tourbillonnaient comme des vautours à la surface, annonçant l'issue mortelle que le joueur de Beyblade avait déjà devinée. Il pouvait toujours sortir d'ici dans la panse des requins s'il en avait le cran. Mais ça ne lui servirait à rien. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire après.

Alors avant que les prédateurs l'encerclant ne se ressaisissent de la frousse que son plongeon forcé venait de leur faire, Tyson s'enfonça autant que possible sous l'eau, verdâtre dans les profondeurs, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une sortie quelque part qui lui serait plus salutaire. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans les vagues sous-marines, lui permettant de mesurer à quel point il était chétif et fragile comparé à ses cruels assassins de la mer qu'étaient les requins. La vue de leur corps suffit à l'effrayer, mais l'obligea à se montrer plus persévérant qu'il ne pensait pouvoir l'être encore.

L'adolescent fouilla le fond marin du regard, ses cheveux flottant au gré des remous tout autour de son visage, son être entier tremblant sous la menace qu'était les six animaux infestant les eaux autour de lui. Tyson aperçu alors, entre les morceaux verts d'algues qui traversaient son champ de vision et les éclairs noir et bleu qui passaient de temps à autre, une grille qui apportait dans l'aquarium de l'eau fraîche et salée, dont la surface était trop petite pour laisser des requins passer, mais assez grande pour lui.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour remercier tous les saints qu'il connaissait (mentalement) avant de se précipiter, sans trop réfléchir, vers la grille providentielle. Alors, la nature faisant son œuvre, les six requins qui tournaient autour de lui en hésitant à s'attaquer à ce qui semblait être une proie potentielle, se décidèrent à suivre cette petite lignée de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui. Tyson en comprenant ce qui arrivait augmenta la vitesse de sa nage et parvint à se sortir de cette impasse, en atteignant, uniquement par chance, la grille avant qu'un seul des requins ne soit sur lui.

La grille ne lui opposa heureusement aucune résistance pour s'ouvrir, mais il ne pu pas la refermer derrière lui, happé par le courant de l'eau qui aspirait en ce moment toutes les saletés de l'aquarium. Il fut entraîné vers le haut, irrémédiablement, et fut expulsé de ce torrent d'eau qui l'empêchait de respirer juste devant une porte de métal.

Tyson se redressa en cherchant son souffle, les yeux agrandis par la peur qui l'avait assaillie face aux êtres marins de tout à l'heure, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait réussi, sans même utiliser une technique que son grand-père ou sa mère lui avait appris. Il avait utilisé la sienne, s'en remettre à la chance. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres quand il reconnu ce qui était écrit sur la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était un chiffre.

-J'ai encore réussi, murmura t'il.

À quelques mètres de là, avec un soupir de résignation qui cachait son soulagement, Kai murmura dans son communicateur :

-Niveau 5 monsieur, cette fois il est au niveau cinq.


	6. Niveau 5

Merci pour toutes les reviews, c'est ma seule raison de continuer à écrire, alors gros bisous, gros merci, ça me fait du bien de vous lire comme vous ne pouvez pas imaginer! Alors voilà, assez parler ma suite!

Niveau 5 (on est loin de la fin. . .)

-Niveau 5 monsieur

Tyson souriait encore, fier de lui qu'il était, quand il arriva dans la pièce la plus incongrue qu'il pouvait croiser dans le manoir de Voltaire Hiwatari. Les murs de briques, puisqu'il devait y en avoir partout dans le manoir, étaient caché derrière des surfaces aveuglantes de néons et de miroirs. Des couleurs hallucinantes courraient sur ses surfaces, comme des flashs qui inter-changeraient leur place à une vitesse faramineuse sur le son de la musique.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. De la musique? Est-ce que c'était une farce, où était-il vraiment tombé dans une espèce de salle de disco au fon sonore de techno?

Il secoua ses cheveux bleus de toute l'eau qui s'y trouvait encore et observa avec attention toute la pièce. Ce qu'il découvrit le choqua beaucoup. Là, au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée par la musique entraînante, un homme adulte, habillé en playboy, se déhanchait allégrement, un couteau dans une main et un fusil dans l'autre. Mais le choc de Tyson peut ne pas tout de suite paraître évident et compréhensible. Pourquoi serait-il choqué par cette vision?

Primo : notre Tyson nationale et cher chéri n'avait jamais vu d'homme en string, n'avait jamais souhaité en voir, et ne souhaiterait certainement jamais en voir.

Secondo : D'après Tyson, une musique tel que le techno n'était pas appropriée à la danse lascive de ce type.

Tercio : Voir un homme presque complètement nu dans le manoir d'un baron du crime n'est pas la chose à laquelle on s'attend le plus et cela peut éveiller dans un jeune esprit des idées saugrenues et perverses ou de grave question. Exemple : Qu'est-ce que ce type fait ici quand il ne sert pas à bloquer le passage aux visiteurs indésirables? Cette pensée ne resta pas longtemps dans l'esprit du jeune homme et ce, fort heureusement.

Quatro : Que le type presque complètement nu pointe un fusil vers lui et s'amuse avec un couteau n'éveillait pas non plus en notre charmant voleur un élan de sympathie spontanée vers ce fameux danseur.

Alors Tyson s'avança lentement, avec attention et précaution, espérant pouvoir échapper à cette espèce de cinglé. Il allait passer à coté de l'homme qui continuait à danser comme si de rien n'était quand l'énergumène poussa un violent cri et se jeta sur l'adolescent. Ce dernier esquiva l'attaque en reculant et failli trébucher dans ce qui ressembla beaucoup à un pas de danse.

Aussitôt, l'homme se calma et se remit à danser, serrant toujours son couteau dans sa main et son fusil dans l'autre, mais malgré cela, l'air assez innocent. Tyson, croyant comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, trouvaille fabuleuse causé par une simple maladresse, esquissa un autre pas de danse en se dirigeant vers la sortie du couloir. L'homme le suivit, tout en dansant, avec des yeux de fous.

Au centre de la mini salle de disco, sous une boule d'argent et de miroir qui tournait dans les airs, une radio égrenait la musique techno qui donnait le rythme de la danse de nos deux mâles. Le voleur décida de faire une autre expérience, très curieux. D'un geste rapide, il éteignit la radio. L'adulte s'arrêta de danser, l'air furieux et se mit à courir vers Tyson son fusil levé vers le plafond, son couteau bien pointé vers le jeune homme. Le beybladeur ralluma aussitôt la radio et alors, l'homme se remit à danser, perdant toute attitude belliqueuse.

Avec un sourire en coin, amusé, Tyson éteignit de nouveau la radio. Une fois de plus, l'homme se lança sur lui, l'air prêt à tuer. Quand la musique se remit à jouer, il se remit à danser, ce fichant complètement de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Plus qu'amusé, le jeune homme à la chevelure bleuté aurait bien réitéré le jeu, mais une phrase de sa mère lui revint, le rappelant à la réalité.

« Jamais tu ne dois te laisser détourner de ta route. Jamais mon poussin. Même si tu marchais vers la mort. C'est une question d'honneur.»

« Ouais, ben, je me dirigeais plutôt vers le rire, avec ce drôle de malade, » déplora Tyson avant de s'en aller vers la sortie du niveau 5, laissant le cinglé danser tout son saoul sur le rythme techno-tech.

Agacé, l'informateur de Voltaire glissa dans son comlink :

-Monsieur, ça y est, il est au niveau 6, il a réussi à passer.

-Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, se plaignit Voltaire, non mais qui avait préparé cette épreuve à la c.. .

-C'était votre employé préféré monsieur, vous savez, Balkov?

-Oh, bien dans ce cas, peu importe, on ne peut pas tout faire n'est-ce pas? Mais au moins, la prochaine épreuve sera plus dur, n'est-ce pas?

-On n'en est pas encore dans la dizaine, monsieur, j'en doute. . .

-Ah, quel galère. . .

Tyson lui de son coté était aux anges. Mais ce qu'il ne savait, c'était que pendant que lui traversait le manoir comme si les épreuves étaient fait par des débutants, ses amis avaient de sérieux problèmes. . .

À suivre

Bon ben voilà, ça fini ici, je suis désoler mais je ne peux pas vraiment écrire plus que ça pour l'instant, puis je suis à cours d'idée, venez m'en donner svp! À plus.

Vous pouvez pas oublier mes trois dernières phrases? Elles ont pas rapport et ne servent à rien dans ct'histoire, c'était juste une inspiration que je voulais partager avec vous!

on ne change pas

l'avenir reste au malin

ce que le mal est au bien


	7. Niveau 6

Je sais qu'il m'a fallu du temps mais je vous ferais remarquer que je n'ai pu compter beaucoup de review pour m'encourager à poursuivre, considérons ce chapitre comme votre dernière chance! (Trop d'histoire existe pour que je publie des suites à celle que le monde ne remarque pas!)

Niveau 6

Tyson avança dans le couloir, encore tout étonné de la facilité de la cinquième épreuve. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que pour lui, la sixième ne serait encore presque rien. Les seuls à souffrir seraient ses amis. . .

Dans leur cachot, tous attachés à une chaise différente, les bladebreakers attendaient. Tyson leur avait dit qu'il reviendrait les chercher, mais ils commençaient à sévèrement s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de toute façon à filer comme ça? Il avait des choses à faire qu'il disait, des choses à faire.

-Les garçons sont bien tous les mêmes. Tyson aurait pu nous faire sortir d'ici avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, on aurait même pu l'aider. Mais non, il fallait qu'il fasse à sa tête et qu'il nous abandonne comme une bande de moins que rien. Comme si on n'était rien pour lui . Après ça, il dit qu'on est ses amis, pestait Hilary tout en se tortillant comme une diablesse dans ses chaînes.

-Moins fort, Hilary, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis, souffla Ray, qui ne bougeait pas du tout entre ses liens, se contentant d'observer les lieux pour trouver une solution.

-Ray, il n'y a rien à faire, gémit Max. Tu regardes partout autour de nous à te dévisser le cou comme un dingue, mais il n'y a rien à faire et tu le sais. Sinon toi ou le chef, ou même moi, on aurait déjà trouvé!

-Et moi, qui s'en occupe de moi, maugréa Daichi. Personne ne fait jamais attention à moi, je suis toujours le second violon, l'imbécile de service, celui qui n'a rien à faire là.

-La ferme Daichi, soupira Kenny.

-Vous voyez, vous voyez bien que vous ne faites que m'ignorer. Même maintenant, alors qu'on risque notre peau à cause de cet idiot de Tyson, vous vous fichez moi!

-Daichi, LA FERME! Reprirent-ils tous en choeur. Ils n'avaient pas fini de parler que la porte par laquelle s'était enfui leur coéquipier s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur. Ils eurent d'abord l'espoir dérisoire que ce soit le maître de Dragoon qui revenait les voir. Mais il était tout autrement.

-Bonjour messieurs, mademoiselle, déclara Boris Balkov en pénétrant dans la pièce avec un mince sourire sur la moitié visible de son visage. Il portait un étrange masque noir qui lui recouvrait entièrement les yeux et une partie du nez. Il était encore plus laid que dans les souvenirs de Ray, Max et Kenny. Daichi arrêta de chialer en le voyant, pressentant comme à l'avance qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! S'emporta Hilary qui était déjà presque hors d'elle.

-Je crois que c'est moi qui pourrait vous poser cette question, répliqua Balkov, d'une voix glacée.

Kenny déglutit avec difficulté en le voyant s'avancer vers lui. Puis le rat d'ordinateur soupira de soulagement quand l'homme s'arrêta de marcher devant Hilary. Il considéra la brunette avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu serais pas la fille du premier des Treize toi?

Hilary figea et les garçons auraient échangé des regards interloqués s'ils avaient été libres de leurs mouvements. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, la jeune fille n'avait jamais rencontré Boris de toute sa vie. Enfin, c'était bien ce qui leur semblait. Alors de quoi était-il en train de parler juste là, à l'instant, qui était…?

-C'est quoi les Treize, ne put s'empêcher de demander Daichi. Sa curiosité était plus grande encore que sa peur.

Boris parut sur le point de lui donner une réponse quand il se ravisa. Il brisa le cercle que formait les 6 chaises de ses prisonniers en soulevant Kenny de terre. Il le tenait par le collet et le chef n'osait pas bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire? S'inquiéta Max.

-Vous devriez tous vous mêlez de ce qui vous regarde bande de petit cloportes, déjà assez de ce délinquant qui parcourt le manoir pour passer les épreuves qui lui donneront accès à la fortune du vieux Hiwatari.

-Quoi? Mais on est venu chercher Kai! S'insurgea Daichi. Lui qui au départ, n'était pas trop d'accord avec cette idée.

-Il va rester ici celui-là, quant à votre rat brun, il m'aidera pt'être bien à forcer la main de vot'p'tit copain Tyson. Ce gamin va me faire perdre du galon s'il continue comme ça.

Ray resta silencieux en dévisageant Boris. Il n'était pas du tout content de ce qui arrivait, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour améliorer les choses et qu'ils devaient tous faire attention pour ne pas les empirer. Sinon, qui savait ce que Balkov pourrait faire à Kenny. Mieux valait de ne pas courir de risque.

Hilary resta silencieuse elle aussi, les yeux baissés, n'osant plus du tout attirer l'attention de leur geôlier sur elle. Max tremblait entre ses liens, accroché à sa chaise comme un chien muselé à sa niche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais comme Ray, il se doutait de la prudence dont il devait user pour échapper au courroux de cet homme sanguinaire qu'était Balkov.

Après avoir détaché Kenny de sa chaise, il balança le meuble de bois contre un mur, démontrant pour la première fois à quel point il était frustré. Au fond, ces « bonnes manières » n'étaient là que pour cacher sa colère. Voltaire n'était pas content du tout de l'interruption d'un grain galet dans son manoir. L'abbaye avait été virée à l'envers pour qu'on installe en catastrophe les niveaux de sécurité habituel. Finalement, c'était les niveaux de débutants qui avaient été mis, au lieu de ceux que Balkov avait normalement instauré, comme si quelqu'un avait trafiqué tout leur système de communication pour faciliter la tâche du jeune Granger. Cette machination menée contre lui mettait Boris hors de lui et le rendait assez fou de rage pour qu'il ait l'envie de tout casser.

Autant les objets que les êtres vivants.

Une fois que Boris fut sortit avec son prisonnier sur l'épaule, comme s'il portait une vulgaire sac de pomme de terre, les bladebreakers entrèrent dans une fureur presque aussi grande que celle de leur geôlier.

-Comment est-ce qu'il ose se pointer ce gros plein de soupe pour nous piquer notre Kenny comme si c'était un jouet! Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire? Pourquoi vous vous ne dites rien! Hurla Daichi comme un enfant qui péterait à ses parents sa plus grosse crise de nerfs.

Rectification, une fois que Boris fut sortit avec son prisonnier sur l'épaule comme s'il portait un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre, Daichi entra tout seul dans une fureur presque aussi grande que celle de leur geôlier.

-Écoute, on est autant dans notre tort que lui, on avait pas le droit de venir dans cette abbaye, soupira Max, dépité par les évènements qui leur échappait.

-Oui, mais, c'est pas une raison pour enlever Kenny, il n'a rien fait, ils ne vont pas lui faire du mal quand même?

-Daichi, tu ne connais pas ses types et ça paraît, on est en train de parler des gens qui ont fait de Kai ce qu'il est, tu comprends, ceux qui l'ont élevé et rendu plus froid que ce pays de merde, grinça Hilary, daignant parler de nouveau.

-Hé, c'est pas ma faute à moi s'ils sont comme ça, tout ce que je demande, c'est s'ils vont faire du mal à Kenny.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, souffla Max. Sa voix était dure à reconnaître, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'outre-tombe.

-Ne dis pas ça Max, Kenny a des chances de ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis avec un, intervint Ray. C'est un génie de l'informatique et ils le savent, ils vont peut-être l'obliger à magouiller quelque chose sur leur ordinateur pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Tyson.

-Tiens donc, t'es encore en vie toi? Je croyais que t'étais devenu muet, fit Daichi, sarcastique.

-Non, mais je ne parle pas quand je n'ai rien à dire moi.

-Ne vous disputez pas, ça ne nous aidera pas à nous sortir d'ici, fit remarquer Max avec justesse.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me demander la vraie raison pour laquelle Tyson nous a emmené ici, si ce n'était pas pour retrouver Kai et le faire revenir parmi les bladebreakers.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il est venu avec nous jusque ici, hein? Daichi!

-Du calme Hilary, Daichi n'a pas tort, si Tyson avait vraiment eu besoin de nous pour retrouver Kai et si c'était vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire, il nous aurait détaché. Mais comme il ne l'a pas fait et s'est enfuit, c'était certainement qu'il était venu pour autre chose que Kai, déclara Ray.

-Ouais, puis, son costume noir qu'il avait sous son linge, c'était bizarre aussi, vous ne trouvez pas, continua Max.

-Ben quoi, y'a qu'à regarder sa mère, fit Daichi, comme si c'était tout à fait évident.

-De quoi sa mère? Voulurent savoir les 4 autres.

Le rouquin sourit de voir (ou plutôt d'entendre) enfin toute l'attention porté sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Boris faisait s'asseoir Kenny devant un ordinateur ultra puissant, le genre de chose qui faisait presque jouir le jeune garçon. Mais disons que lorsqu'on lui pointe un fusil entre les omoplates, sa passion pour les ordinateurs peut se révéler beaucoup plus contenue, même parfois inexistante.

-Tu vois ce truc, il y une liaison satellite qui nous permet d'avoir accès à tout ce que nous voulons en quelques fractions de secondes. Des milliers de banque de données sont là, sous notre contrôle. Mais elles sont reliés à un système d'auto-défense pour éviter que les secrets qu'elles contiennent ne soit découvert par quelqu'un de non désirable. Il n'y a pas que des banques de données dans cet ordi, tu sais petit? Il y a aussi tout les coffres-forts, les comptes en banques et les planques de la famille Hiwatari sur ce bijou. Et si quelqu'un vient à pénétrer dans le manoir pour se procurer une seule des choses se cachant dans les coffres de l'abbaye, cet ordi est programmé pour faire s'auto-détruire toutes les voies menant aux secrets des Hiwatari. Sais-tu ce qui se passe en ce moment?

Kenny tremblait tellement sur son siège qu'il ne parvint même pas à secouer la tête pour dire qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne fit aucun mouvement autre que de se mettre à trembler plus fort. Pas un son ne franchit la frontière de ses lèvres.

-Ne joues pas au plus fin, et répond-moi tout de suite!

-Je..e…je,je….jé.…je nnen .. . nen . ne … n'en.. sa .sais… rie. . rien m'sieur, réussit à dire péniblement le pauvre adolescent.

Boris sembla se calmer, car dès lors, il inspira à fond et se força à la douceur. Son fusil restait bien planter entre les omoplates de son prisonnier.

-Vois-tu, ton copain Tyson est sur le point de court-circuiter toutes les entrées menant à nos technologies les plus avancées en prenant le chemin le plus facile pour lui! Il est venu nous voler notre meilleur équipement et nous le remercierions en le laissant faire sans même nous opposer. Est-ce que tu trouves cela convenable?

Kenny tremblait toujours trop pour pouvoir répondre.

-EST-CE QUE TU TROUVES ÇA CONVENABLE?

Boris était réellement hors de lui.

-N.. nn.n.n non…

-Bon alors, tu vas faire en sorte que les niveaux que Tyson va maintenant rencontrer soit les plus durs prévus et que même s'il s'en approche, les passages cachant nos meilleurs prototypes et les plus grands secrets de fabrication de Voltaire ne deviennent pas inaccessible. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Kenny se força à répondre le plus vite possible, mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide pour Balkov.

-ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE?

-O.. ..o.u ..o… u… u ii .. ouii..réussit-il à dire.

-Alors met-toi au travail! Ordonna Balkov tout en enfonçant son fusil entre les épaules de Kenny. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ne lui vint pas non plus à l'idée de rouler Boris, il avait bien trop peur des représailles qui pourraient s'en suivre.

De son coté, Tyson essuya l'attaque d'une dizaine de toupie qu'il repoussa sans difficulté, à l'aide de son spectre Dragoon.

Le niveau 6 avait été franchi avant qu'il n'ait le temps de crier : Hyper vitesse!

Il ignorait pourtant que bien des problèmes l'attendait au détour. Pas seulement lui, mais aussi, tout ceux qui lui était cher se retrouvaient dès à présent, menacés…

-Monsieur, il est au niveau 7, souffla l'espion dans son communicateur.

-Pas de surprise, laissez le venir maintenant, faites lui croire qu'on ramolie, ne lancer sur lui que des toupies dépourvues de spectres pour les trois prochain niveau. On va s'arranger pour briser son élan de confiance. Avant, nous allons lui faire croire qu'il a une chance d'y arriver.

-Bien monsieur.

-Attends, une dernière chose, dis à Balkov que je lui donne la fille. Chaque homme a une faiblesse, celle de ce gamin prétentieux, c'est ses amis. Cette fille, elle, je veux savoir d'où elle sort.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Et arrête de m'appeler monsieur pour l'amour du ciel.

-Message reçu.

-Maintenant, reprend ton travail, je communiquerais avec toi de nouveau, quand le temps sera venu.

-D'accord.

Le silence remplaça le bruit du silence et bientôt Tyson franchit la porte le menant au 7e niveau, avec déjà, trop d'assurance…


End file.
